


[vid] Soak Up The Sun

by colls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lighthearted SPN vid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Soak Up The Sun

**Song:** Soak Up The Sun by Sheryl Crow  
 **Download:** [mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/?lskdadhlwfswir3) 78MB, mp4  
 **Summary:** This vid tries to have a story, but really just wants to lighten up.  
Featuring the Ghostfacers!, Hunters, Angels, Demons, Other Guest Stars (Charlie!), the Impala, and... of course, Sam and Dean.  
 **Notes:** Made for the 'Keep on the Sunny Side Video Challenge' at spn_bigpretzel.  
  
  



End file.
